movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tillie
Tillie is a beautiful girl steam engine in the 1991 film, The Little Engine That Could. She is the main protagonist, who sometimes has a crush on Chip. When she helps Farnsworth and Pete out for work in the morning, she attempts to take the milk train for a sleeping Jebidiah, but fails when Tower tells her that she is too little. When Georgia pulls the birthday train, she suddenly breaks down, she tells Doc to rescue her and take her back to the roundhouse. Tillie tries to tell Tower that she can pull the birthday train, but is so sad that Tower says that she can't pull the birthday train. When Tower is asleep, Jebidiah tells Tillie that he can't do it, and Tillie is so worried that there's no-one to take the birthday train, but is told by Chip that she's the only engine left. Tillie sets off to collect the birthday train, and takes the toys over the mountain, but is set by two wolfs, who tell her she can't do it. She bravely attempts to cross the bridge, but is adviced by The Eagle to turn back, then tells the Eagle that she can do it, and ignores the Eagle's advice. Tillie manages to cross the bridge, but loses one of the wagons behind her, and meets a cave with a voice inside. Tillie attempts to go through the cave, but is knocked by an avalanche. When Eric hears about the birthday train, which is knocked by the avalanche, Tillie awakens and wakes up Chip, but finally manages to make it out of the snow. Tillie manages to reach the yard for Eric's birthday, and says that she's done it, because it's worth the choice. Relationship *Casey Jr. (boyfriend) Toyland Express (father), Rustee Rails (informant), Montana (former father), Harry Hogwarts (Judge), Tootle (best friend), Shelbert (firm friend), Toots (nephew), Blue (Azul), Huey, Ivor (Clerk), Pete (The Little Engine That Could) (great friend), Shawn, Tracy (sister), Georgia, Bahia Train, Linus (son), Jake (Budgie the Helicopter) (nice friend), Farnsworth (sometimes), Humphrey (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Pufle, Sir Reginald, Pufferty, Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose, Wilson, Mellisa, The Galaxy Express, Speedy McAllister, Old Puffer Pete (Chuggington), Brewster (Chuggington), Alfred (Porky's Railroad), Zephie (Chuggington), Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Jones (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Jebediah (The Little Engine That Could), Jason (Back of the Knodilike), Johnny (The Brave Engineer), Casey John (Casey n' John Jones Jr), Emma (Jim Button), Speedy Buggy (Scooby Doo), Emmet (The Little Engine That Could '2011 film'), Dave (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), John (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Train with Caboose (13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo), Train (Anastasia), Basil (The Wind in The Willows), Tom Jerry, Rasmus, Little Chug, Choo Choo, Steam Lokey, Dougal Train, Casey Joe, Eric (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Rodrick (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Greendale Rocket, Circus Train (Scooby Doo), Train (Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland), and Doc (The Little Engine That Could) Gallery Main Article: Tillie/Gallery She plays Carmen the Whale in Thomas (Rayman) (Julian Bernardino's Style) *She is a whale. She plays Adult Lady in Tillie and the Thomas *She is a little cocker spaniel dog and Tramp's wife. She plays Vixey in The Train and the Boat *She is a fox and Tod's girlfriend. She plays Princess Mindy in The LazloBob MonkeyPants Movie (BobandLarryFan Style) Category:The Little Engine That Could Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Steam Engines Category:Blue Characters Category:Princesses Category:Trains Category:Girls Category:White Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Characters